This invention relates to a mold for forming an airfoil and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a two part airfoil stagnation point mold which is designed when separated to form a residue or seam line in an area less sensitive than the airfoil leading edge.
Current mold designs for making airfoil parts separate into two halves at the leading edge and at the trailing edge of the airfoil. The molds are separated to remove the airfoil part. In molding the airfoil shape in this manner, a residue or seam line is formed on the leading edge of the airfoil. This imperfection causes a flow change or disturbance which reduces the efficiency of the airfoil. A rework procedure of either filling in or removing the airfoil material is undertaken to correct the defective airfoil parts. This rework results in alternating the critical airfoil leading edge geometry and consequently its efficiency.
Heretofore in U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,788 to Ludington et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,131 to Vidall et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,927 to Exley et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,506 to Dunahoo various types of airfoils and methods of making airfoils and re-enforced structure dealing with airfoils are shown and disclosed in these patents. None of the prior art patents address the problem of having a residue or a seam line formed in the leading edge of an airfoil from a two part mold and eliminating the problem of the residue or seam formed therein and causing air flow disturbance at this critical point thereby reducing the efficiency of the airfoil.